


Grab Me a Blanket or I'm Breaking Up With You

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: "I'm gonna seduce you, make you my boyfriend and then break up with you," said Zayn and Louis giggled at Zayn's ridiculous plan but something swooped in his stomach when Zayn said he would seduce him. If Louis was being honest it wouldn't take much for him to succumb to Zayn's charm, he was pretty much gone for his best friend. Had been for a long time now but he had never even dreamed of having his feelings reciprocated. Louis was used to repress his feelings now.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Grab Me a Blanket or I'm Breaking Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote Zouis before, had a lot of fun doing it. I hope you enjoy x

Louis groaned when Zayn squirmed under his arm. They were cuddled on the couch, watching an old Christmas movie and Louis was half asleep. The only light in the room was the small Christmas tree decorating the corner of Louis' small living room.

"M' cold," said Zayn and Louis rolled his eyes. Zayn was always cold but he never wore appropriate clothing. Like tonight, despite the freezing temperature and the snow he had arrived at Louis' only wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and sneakers. No jacket or scarf. 

"I said I'm cold," repeated Zayn. 

"And how is that my problem?" Retorted Louis, annoyed at the idea of having to move. 

"It's your flat. If you don’t grab me a blanket, I’m breaking up with you."

"News flash Zaynie, you're not my boyfriend," laughed Louis as he lifted his head to look at his friend, a smirk on his face. Zayn pouted and Louis laughed again.

"I'm gonna seduce you, make you my boyfriend and then break up with you," said Zayn and Louis giggled at Zayn's ridiculous plan but something swooped in his stomach when Zayn said he would seduce him. If Louis was being honest it wouldn't take much for him to succumb to Zayn's charm, he was pretty much gone for his best friend. Had been for a long time now but he had never even dreamed of having his feelings reciprocated. Louis was used to repress his feelings now.

"Please, please, please go grab me a blanket," whined Zayn, turning his head to nuzzle Louis' cheek. Louis sighed trying is best to look annoyed at Zayn's childish behavior. He could never resist Zayn for very long and it was becoming a problem. He moved from under his friend's arm and walked to his bedroom to grab a blanket large enough for both of them in his closet.

When Louis walked back to the living room Zayn had his eyes half lidded, a soft smile playing on his lips and when he looked at Louis his heart skipped a beat. Louis bit his bottom lip, trying to hide a fond smile. Zayn made grabby hands motion and Louis made a ball with the blanket and threw it at Zayn's face, laughing. When Louis got closer to the couch Zayn bolted and grabbed Louis by the waist bringing him down on the couch. Louis fell on top of Zayn and the air in the room shifted. Louis was half straddling Zayn's narrow hips and Zayn's hands were still on his waist. He could feel their warmth through his sweater and it sent a shiver down his spine. Zayn moved his hands down to Louis's thighs, not breaking eye contact. 

"What are you doing Malik?"

"Said I would seduce you and make you my boyfriend."

"Only to break up with me," replied Louis.

"And what if I don't want to break up with you?"

What?

Zayn moved his hands up again, sliding them under Louis' shirt, his palm caressing the small of his back gently.

"What if I wanna make you my boyfriend? For real."

"Are you taking the piss? It's not funny Zayn. Did Harry opened his big mouth? I'm gonna kill him."

Zayn removed one of his hands from under Loui's shirt and put it behind Louis's neck. Zayn arched an eyebrow questioningly before he lifted himself, bringing their faces closer. Louis was now fully straddling Zayn and could feel Zayn's breath hitting his face. He licked his lips. He wanted this, he wanted it so much but he was scared Zayn was only playing. Louis closed his eyes and pulled back.

"You don't want this?" Asked Zayn, his voice small. 

"No, yes. I mean, I've never wanted anything more, I just don't know if you're serious about this."

Zayn took Louis' hand gently and put it against his heart. It was beating just as fast as Louis' heart. 

"I want this, I want you. And I was just kidding about breaking up with you. I could never do that. Not if I can finally have you," said Zayn. 

Louis had known Zayn for years and he had never seen him looking more nervous than at this moment. Louis leaned in and wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck before pressing their mouths together. Zayn sighed into the kiss and slid his arms around Louis' waist, holding him close. They kissed until they couldn't breathe and they fell asleep on top of each other on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
